heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: T
T-Ray T-Ray is a villain in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character, created by Joe Kelly and Ed McGuiness, first appeared in Deadpool #1 in January, 1997. Within the context of the stories, T-Ray is an opponent of Deadpool. Per T-Ray's own account he was born "Wade Wilson." He met his future wife Mercedes while they were attending college in Calgary, Canada and they married after graduating with teaching degrees. While vacationing in Maine, they discovered a wounded youth and they took him into their cabin to recuperate. According to T-Ray, the young man's name was "Jack," a mercenary on the run from his employers for botching his assignment. In an attempt to remain hidden, Jack planned to kill Wilson and assume his identity, leaving his employers to believe that Wilson's dead corpse was his own. However, while attacking Wilson, Jack was accosted by Mercedes, and he inadvertently took her life. Jack fled, although the surviving Wilson remained at the cabin until Jack's employers arrived. Wilson agreed to enter their service and he was trained to kill Jack. Due to his craving for additional power he killed Jack's employers, and became an accomplished sorcerer in Japan, transforming into a more muscular albino form and allegedly trading his soul to entities called the "dark Masters"; he realized that he was becoming as evil as his wife's killer, but refused to care. He is a superb athlete, swords, marks and hand-to-hand combatant, wielding an axe, shuriken, and other weapons if needed. T-Ray can manipulate mystic energy for superhuman strength, teleportation, levitation, physical transformation, energy burst, weather manipulation and resurrection; he does much of this by channeling power through hieroglyphic scraps of paper. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/T-Ray#ixzz2oF9p6tic More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/T-Ray#ixzz2oF9jZkZJ More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/T-Ray#ixzz2oF937waU * T-Rex * Tag Tagak Tagak was created by Gerry Conway and Gene Colan, and first appeared in Daredevil #72 (Jan 1971). Tagak is a blind extra-dimensional humanoid with a pet leopard. He was summoned to Earth to catch a thief from his home dimension. Daredevil mistook Tagak for the thief, whom he was also trying to find, and subdued Tagak. After Tagak explained his mission to Daredevil, the two teamed up allowing Tagak to capture the thief and return with him to Tagak's World.Daredevil (vol. 1) #72 Tagak was later one of a number of heroes who applied to become a member of the Defenders. Tagak accompanied these Defender-applicants on a single adventure before they all quit during the "Defenders For a Day" storyline.Defenders (vol. 1) #62-64 Tony Stark listed Tagak's status as undetermined. * Tai Tak Tak is a Marvel Comics villain, a gigantic sumo wrestler of immense strength and surprising speed who serves as a bodyguard for Fu Manchu. Tak first appeared in Special Marvel Edition #15 where he served as the most capable of the guards attempting to keep Shang Chi out of Fu Manchu's Manhattan base. He was defeated by Shang Chi, and later by Shang Chi's ally, Spider-Man.Giant Sized Spider-Man #2 * Takachiho, Hiro Hideko Takata Hideko Takata was created by John Byrne, and first appeared in Incredible Hulk #317 (Mar. 1986). She was a member of Bruce Banner's Hulkbusters, a team of highly skilled individuals selected to capture and study the Hulk. Hideko is an expert in geophysics. * Talbot, Glenn Talisman Talisman is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Talisman (Alpha Flight) * Talisman Talisman (Contest of Champions) Talisman was created by Mark Gruenwald, Bill Mantlo, Steven Grant, and John Romita, and first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes: Contest of Champions #1 (June 1982). He also appeared in issues #2-3 of Contest of Champions (July–August 1982), and in Quasar #23-25 (June–August 1991). Talisman is an aboriginal hero from Australia. Talisman has various mystical powers, including the ability to enter "Dreamtime" by spinning a magical bullroarer. He was teleported away by the Grandmaster, along with hundreds of other heroes of Earth, so that the Grandmaster and Death could choose champions from among them. Talisman was chosen for the Grandmaster's team, fighting alongside fellow heroes Captain America, Darkstar, Captain Britain, Wolverine, Defensor, Sasquatch, Daredevil, Peregrine, She-Hulk, Thing, and Blitzkrieg. When the Grandmaster's team won the contest, the heroes were returned to Earth.Marvel Super-Heroes: Contest of Champions #1-3 Some time later, as Maelstrom attempted to halt the rotation of the Earth, Talisman joined with other mystics in assisting Doctor Strange and Quasar in saving the Earth.Quasar #23-25 Talisman received an entry in the original Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #11. * Talon * Tam Anderson * Tana Nile * Tanarus * Tandy, Celia (see Celia Tandy) * Tandy, Jerry (see Jerry Tandy) * Tangerine Tantra Tantra (Reuben) is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in X-Treme X-Men #20. Tantra, whose appearance resembles that of an elephant, is one of the many young mutants that have enrolled in the Xavier Institute. When Sage and Bishop went to the Institute while investigating a murder, Emma Frost had some of her students, including Tantra, tease them. Tantra used his powers to make Bishop kiss a tree. Sage and Bishop overcame the students' manipulations and stopped Tantra and the others from continuing it further. Tantra lost his mutant powers after the M-Day (powerloss confirmed in New Avengers #18). He was presumably killed in William Stryker's missile attack on the former students. Tantra can cast energy flares that manipulate the libido of other people, causing them to become extremely aroused by anything he chooses, possesses an elephant-like physiology including large ears, stubby fingers, tusks, and a trunk. * Tar Baby * Tara * Tarantula * Talos * Tarot * Black Jack Tarr * Tarros Tartarus Tartarus is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. His first appearance was in X-Men v2, #101. Tartarus is a member of the race of supermutants known as Neo. He and his sister Elysia encountered Archangel and Charlotte Jones in the opening salvo of the Neo's war against humans & mutants, sparked when the High Evolutionary removed all mutants' powers, causing untold devastation to the hidden Neo community. Tartarus may have died in the Assault on Genosha by Cassandra Nova's Sentinels. Tartarus has peak human strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes, project total sensory illusions that create a false reality around his opponent, conforming to their greatest fears and mental picture of hell. * Taskmaster * Tatterdemalion * Tattoo * Taurus Orwell Taylor General Orwell Taylor was Created by David Michelinie and Mark Bagley, he first appeared in Venom: Lethal Protector #1 (February 1993). Orwell Taylor and his wife had two sons Hugh and Maxwell (Max). Hugh joined the army, and afterwards he became a guard at the Vault, a prison for super powered criminals. Hugh was murdered by Venom during his escape. Orwell recruited a number of Hugh's co-workers from the Vault (Sentry, Firearm, Bomblast) as well as Ramshot who was Hugh's best friend from his army days as well as Orwell's youngest son who was given the codename Screech. Orwell outfitted them with altered Guardsman armors designed to exploit Venom's weaknesses of fire and sonics. This team became known as The Jury. The Jury failed against Venom. Later Orwell devised a way to kidnap Spider-Man. Spider-Man was put on trial for bringing the Venom symbiote to earth. Again the Jury and Orwell met with defeat. Later Orwell began a business relationship with the criminal organization the Life Foundation who were also enemies of Venom. The Jury became more or less glorified bodyguards for the people in the Life Foundation bunkers. Orwell soon became paranoid that his men were out to usurp his authority. Orwell slowly began to show that his hate and desire for revenge had twisted him and he had no regard left for anyone but himself. Orwell was a shareholder in the Life Foundation. He and Roland Treece were arrested by federal agents for their part in the Arachnis Project. The Jury parted from Taylor and redefined their modus operandi. Orwell most often clashed with his son Screech who hated Orwell's methods. He also routinely clashed with Ramshot whose conscience kept interfering with the way Orwell ran the Jury. Orwell's son Maxwell abandoned his Screech identity so he could serve as a defense attorney for the Jury's victims. Jennifer Stewart aka Wysper took his place. Screech apparently has severed all ties with the Jury just like his father. He was not on the team when they were reformed by the U.S. Agent and Edwin Cord. Teena the Fat Lady Teena the Fat Lady (Mary Stensen) is an American sideshow performer. She works for the criminal organization, the Circus of Crime. She left the Circus for a time in the hope of marrying and raising a family, but eventually returned. She is more agile than she appears, and she can use her bulk as a weapon against opponents. Teena the Fat Lady appeared in Incredible Hulk #3 (September 1962), and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Tefral the Surveyor Tefral the Surveyor is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #7 (January 1977). Within the context of the stories, Tefral is a Celestial tasked with surveying and mapping the geography of planets. He is present during the Fourth Host to visit Earth. * Telemetry * Tempest * Tempo * Tempus * Temugin * Tenebrous * Tenpin Terminator Terminator first appeared in Rom #14 (Jan 1981). The original Terminator was a first generation Spaceknight. He originated in Thayri, a Galadorian space colony. His home planet was ravaged by a plague caused by the Dire Wraiths. When Galadorian medics arrived the youth who would become Terminator was the only survivor. To save his life, his brain patterns were transferred to a Spaceknight armor. He was the only one of the cyborgs who did not have a human body to await his return. While no Spaceknight was particularly sympathetic to the Dire Wraiths, Terminator was motivated by extreme hatred and anger towards them. Terminator is first seen battling Dire Wraiths with Starshine.Rom #14 (Jan 1981) Terminator acted rashly in combat, culminating in slaying an innocent being that just got in the way, and surrenders to his fellow Spaceknights Rom and Starshine.Rom #19 They testified against him in a trial. He was found guilty and offered a choice between exile or death. Terminator chose death. His sentence was seemingly executed. However, Terminator was rescued by Mentus a recently created Spaceknight with his own agenda. He placed Terminator under his control, effectively treating him as a puppet.Rom #20 He breaks into the Halls of Science killing a number of the Angel Elite on a mission to destroy the stored humanity of all the Spaceknights.Rom #21 The Angel Elite respond to the attack and as they arrive, Terminator emerges carrying the cryogenic remains of Rom. He slays one of the Angels then blasts a hole into the underground sewer system and escapes. Terminator travels through the sewers and enters a portal that takes him to Mentus where he reports that he did not destroy the remains of all the Spaceknights.Rom #22 Rom later awakens and finds himself held in a stasis tube and confronted by his doppelganger and the evil Mentus who reveals that it was he who saved Terminator from execution, refashioned his armor into the likeness of Rom's, and grafted Rom's humanity into it. Rom frees himself and proceeds to a chamber where other Spaceknights had been frozen in suspended animation. Rom frees them and they find Mentus, Terminator and a group of Dire Wraiths. Mentus seeks to escape commanding Terminator and the Wraiths to attack. Rom fights Terminator and Starshine is able to use reason to break the mental grip Mentus had on Terminator who then proceeds to attack the Wraiths. The Prime Director warns the assembled Spaceknights of an even greater peril now approaching their homeworld of Galador, that of the Destroyer of Worlds – Galactus.Rom #25 The cosmic being was planning to consume their planet. Terminator fought against him and Terrax. Galactus is enraged at Terminator's continued attack and kills him by feeding on his life energy.Rom #26 (Jan 1982) Terminator has black light eyebeams of force or intense cold. He carries a neutralizer. Other characters named Terminator Prince Balin is the son of Rom and Brandy Clark, and is a third generation Spaceknight. When the Builders come to Galador, Terminator helps defend the world along with Starshine, Ikon, Firefall, and Pulsar.Infinity #1 Terminus Terminus is an extraterrestrial supervillain. The character, created by John Byrne, first appeared Fantastic Four #269 (August 1984). Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Terminus is a destroyer of worlds first encountered by Mister Fantastic and She-Hulk while they investigated a powerful beam from outer space. The beam is Terminus claiming the Earth as his. Mister Fantastic defeats him with a device that drives him hundreds of miles into the crust of the planet. * Terraformer * Terra-X (Amalgam Comics) * Terrax Terraxia Terraxia is a villain. The character, created by Jim Starlin and George Pérez, first appeared in The Infinity Gauntlet #3 in October 1991. Within the context of the stories, Terraxia was created by Thanos using the Infinity Gems. She is uncreated and forgotten in The Infinity Gauntlet #6. Terror The Terror debuted in Mystic Comics #5, a publication of Marvel Comics' 1940s predecessor, Timely Comics. The man who became the Terror was horribly injured in an automobile accident after his car crashed into a tree. Dr. John Storm, a reclusive scientist, found his body. Previously, the doctor had come under attack by a rogue gorilla. During the incident, a formula had spilled into the food belonging to the doctor's dog. The dog consumed some of the food and became a wolf-like monster with a skull-like face and a thirst for blood. The gorilla was swiftly defeated. Storm theorized that the formula gave entities what they needed in times of extreme need, as when humans are able to lift cars off of trapped love ones. He decided to test the formula on the man he had rescued, deciding that he would not mind since the accident had left him with severe amnesia. * Terror Inc. * Terror (Shreck) (Earth-88194) TESS-One TESS-One (Total Elimination of the Super Soldiers) is a Robot. Near the end of 1945 the United States government started to foresee the destructive potential of super heroes like Captain America and the Invaders. They grew concerned that after World War II they would not be able to control these powerful new beings. Deep in a secret lab, an unnamed government branch developed TESS-One, a sort of primitive version of the "Sentinel" programs. Through the course of one of Captain America's adventures in the early 1980s, he uncovered the TESS program and made an uneasy alliance with Wolverine to defeat it. The robot was defeated when Captain America and Wolverine cut off her head. TESS-One was a large, autonomous robot that could fire powerful energy blasts. TESS-One also used machine-guns, but quickly ran out of ammunition. During its first appearance it stormed a lab and upgraded its chassis with a coating of adamantium, making it much harder to defeat. * Tether * Tethlam * Texas Twister Thanatos Thanatos is a Greco-Roman deity in the Marvel Universe. The character, adapted by Greg Pak, Fred Van Lente, and Rodney Buchemi from Thanatos, first appeared in Incredible Hercules #138 (January 2010). A previous adaptation appeared in the story "What Fools These Gods Shall Be!" by Tom DeFalco and Steve Smallwood in Bizarre Adventures #32 (August 1982). This story was not directly tied to the primary Marvel Universe. Within the context of the stories, Thanatos is the Olympian God of Death and vizier to Pluto. He acts as the harbinger of death and collects the souls of the departed when Hercules and the Mighty Avengers confront Hera and her minions in New York City. * Another Marvel character, Thanos, is also loosely based in name on the Thanatos myth. Thena '''Thena' is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Thena (Eternals) * Thena Thena (MC2) Thena is a member of the Asgardian race. She exists in MC2, a possible future timeline of the main Marvel continuity and her first appearance was Avengers Next #2 (November 2006). Thena is the daughter of the Avenger and god of Thunder, Thor. In her first comic book appearance, Thena was attacked in error by heroes Nova and Earth Sentry as soon as she landed on Earth. In a fit of rage she battled the A-Next team to a standstill until stunned by a power-blast from Katherine Power. Thena joined the team on their mission to rescue Kevin Masterson, not realizing that it was a trap created by Sylene, the daughter of Loki, as a way to use the Avengers' (and other heroes) powers to transform Earth into a newer version of Asgard. Even though both Thena and J2 were used as sacrifices for the spell, they managed to free themselves. Thena (under her father's orders) restores Kevin's powers, allowing him to become Thunderstrike. As an Asgardian, Thena benefits from superior strength, durability and an extended lifespan when compared with normal humans. Also, as the daughter of the god Thor, Thena has similar powers to control lightning. * Therak * Thermite Thermo Thermo, Dr. Walter Michaels, was a costumed criminal who absorbs energy from other humans on contact, and can use it for superhuman strength, superhuman speed, or for projecting powerful bio-electric blasts. He fought Spider-Man and Paladin in his first appearance. They later teamed up with the Dazzler to defeat him.Marvel Team-Up #108 Thermo later tried to rob the Baxter Building only to be beaten up by Quasar who had an office there.Quasar #21 Thermo had the ability to extract anyone's energy by touch to increase his strength and speed. He can also fire powerful bio-electric blasts after extracting one's energy. * Thin Man * Thing * Think Tank * Thog * Flash Thompson ---- Thor * Thor * Thor Odinson (Earth-616) ---- * Thor Girl * Thornn * Professor Thornton * Wendy Thornton * Thousand * 3-D Man * 3-D Man (Delroy Garrett) * Three-in-One * Threnody Thumbelina Thumbelina is a mutant super villain with the ability to shrink her body while increasing her strength at the same time, best known as a member of the Mutant Liberation Front. She was often picked on by the other members of the team, particularly Wildside and Strobe. Stryfe often kept Thumbelina in the reserves, and only sent her out when he absolutely needed to. Because of her weight, she would get tired very easily, especially when Tempo used her time altering powers to grant the team super speed. However, Thumbelina's powers were useful to the group, as she provided easy access to difficult areas; she also became skilled in using her power for sneak attacks. Her only friend in the Mutant Liberation Front was Dragoness, who was the only member that didn't make fun of her. * Thunderball * Thunderbird (James Proudstar) * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Thunderbolt * Thunderclap Thunderer The Thunderer (Jerry Carstairs) is a fictional superhero who appeared in comic books published by Timely Comics. Created by writer John Compton and the Golden Age Human Torch's creator, penciler Carl Burgos, the character first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7 (cover-dated April 1941).Thunderer at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database. He made one more appearance in the following issue (July 1941), in a story by writer Irving Werstein and artist Ed Robbins. He then briefly changed his name (but not his costume) to Black Avenger in All-Winners Comics #6 (Timely, Fall 1942). Then, notes indexer Lou Mougin and others at the Grand Comics Database, the character next appears "as the Black Avenger in All-Winners Comics (Marvel, 1942 series) #6. The Thunderer's namesake gimmick of amplifying his voice is absent from this story."[http://www.comics.org/issue/1938/#25809 "Death Rides the Airwaves," Daring Mystery Comics #8 (JUly 1941)] at the Grand Comics Database["Here comes a new nemisis [sic of evil..."], All Winners Comics #6 (Fall 1942)] at the Grand Comics Database Frustrated that the United States did not seem to be dealing with crime or Nazi saboteurs, radio operator Jerry Carstairs created a costume with a built in microphone and went out to fight for justice as the Thunderer. Alongside a number of other heroes, the Thunderer participated in an air drop on a Nazi stronghold.Marvels #1 The Thunderer also attended a reunion of Second World War costumed heroes.Captain America #442 Thunderer is a good hand-to-hand combatant. Due to the construction of his costume, Thunderer is capable of deafening people or leveling buildings with his sonic scream. Thunderer in other media The Thunderer appeared in the five-part Spider-Man episode "Six Forgotten Warriors", voiced by Hansford Rowe. In this version, the Thunderer's powers are the result of an attempt at recreating the process that empowered Captain America. * Thunderfist * Thunderstrike * Thunderstrike * Thundersword * Thundra * Tiboro * Tick-Tock Tiger Claw Tiger Claw is a Marvel Universe character and an enemy of Shang Chi. The character was created by Doug Moench and first appeared in Giant Sized Master of Kung Fu vol 1, #4. He is a deadly martial artist who uses poisoned blades on his gauntlets. Originally a minion of Fu Manchu, Tiger Claw eventually become an independent agent. * Tiger Shark * Tigra Tim Boo Ba [[wikipedia:File:Amazing Adult Fantasy, no. 9 (front cover).jpg|thumb|right|Tim Boo Ba on the cover of Amazing Adult Fantasy #9]] Tim Boo Ba first appeared in Amazing Adult Fantasy #9 (February 1962). His story was later republished with entirely new illustrations in Silver Surfer #4 (February 1968). Tim Boo Ba is a reptilian humanoid from the microscopic planet Devoktos, and together with an army of mercenaries he decides to conquer the entire Microverse. Despite initial success, Tim Boo Ba and his forces are apparently wiped out by a flood, which is revealed to be nothing more than a drop of water from the considerably larger Earth-616, the mainstream Marvel Earth.Amazing Adult Fantasy #9 (February 1962) Tim Boo Ba apparently survives and years later tricks fellow monster Googam into using the scientific equipment of Mister Fantastic to enlarge him. Tim Boo Ba uses the equipment to grow to giant proportions, but is eventually stopped by Googam and fellow monsters Elektro, Gorgilla and Fin Fang Foom.Fin Fang Four #1 (2005) * Timberius * Timebomb (Louis Joubert) * Timebroker Timeshadow Timeshadow first appeared in X-Factor #5-6 (June–July 1986), and was created by Bob Layton. The character subsequently appears in X-Factor #33 (October 1988). Timeshadow appeared as part of the "Alliance of Evil" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #1. Timeshadow was one of the Alliance of Evil, a group of mutants terrorists banded together by Apocalypse. Under his guidance they acted as mutant terrorists, primarily defying the Mutant Registration Act, and this brought them into conflict with the original X-Factor team. Eventually the Alliance of Evil disbanded, and Timeshadow's whereabouts since are unknown. While going over data regarding the Alliance of Evil, Steve Rogers indicated Timeshadow was "completely off the grid".Heroic Age: X-Men Timeshadow is a mutant with the ability to phase himself out of time, projecting several out-of-sync temporal duplicates of himself. Each duplicate created is thus capable of independent thought and action. * Timeslip * Tink * Tinkerer * Titan * Titania * Titania * Titanium Man * Titannus * Toad Tolomaq *'Tolomaq, The Fire Beast' is a minor Great Beast, Tolomaq first appears in Alpha Flight (vol. 1) #24. His character is never fully developed. He appears as a shapeless column of fire. * Tom Thumb Tomazooma Tomazooma is a gigantic robot designed to resemble a Native American deity of the Keewazi people. The Red Star Oil Company built the robot to frighten the Keewazi into giving up their oil-rich land. Tomazooma fought Wyatt Wingfoot and the Fantastic Four, who defeated it.Fantastic Four (Vol.1) #80. November 1968. When next seen, Tomazooma had been rebuilt into a cuckoo clock being used at a Bar With No Name. The Reanimator got his hands on Tomazooma and built it back to its original specifications. When the New Warriors attacked the Reanimator, Nova blew a hole through Tomazooma's chest.Wolverine (Vol.2) #149. April 2000. Tombstone * Tombstone @ Wikipedia * Tombstone @ Marvel Wiki ---- Tommy Tommy appeared in Uncanny X-Men #210 (October 1986) as a young Morlock living under the streets of New York, and was created by Chris Claremont and John Romita, Jr.. Tommy also appeared as part of the "Morlocks" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #18 and X-Men episode "Captive Hearts." She is among the featured Morlocks that fight the X-Men. In "Secrets Not Long Buried," Tommy is one of the many residents of the mutant-dominated community of Skull Mesa.. Tommy had the ability to become two-dimensional. * Tommy @ Wikipedia * Tommy @ Marvel Wiki ---- Tommy Lightning * Tommy Lightning @ Wikipedia ---- Tomorrow Man * Tomorrow Man @ Wikipedia ---- Tonaja Tonaja first appeared in Inhumans #2 (December 1998), and was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee. She is a member of the Inhumans and the lover of Dewoz. She was also part of the delegation sent to Earth, which allowed her to attend human school at the University of Wisconsin–Madison. Being beautiful to Inhumans, she learns humans don't consider her that. Tonaja has been seen as a member of the Royal Guard. ---- Topaz * Topaz (Wikipedia) * Topaz (Earth-TRN310) ---- Topspin Topspin (Darren Mitchell) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Universe. His first appearance was in Thunderbolts #37. Darren has spent his life with the V-Battalion and is extremely loyal but he also wants to see the world. Darren has assumed the mantle of his parents. Grandson of the original Human Top, those powers skipped a generation, bypassing his father, who had tried using mechanical means to simulate the powers of the Human Top, but eventually decided to serve the V-Battalion in a scientific capacity. Darren has spent his life with the V-Battalion and knows he has sacrificed a lot growing up in such an isolated environment and wants to see the worlds but he loyal to the V-Battalion. Ameiko Sabuki's death greatly affected Darren and he is now unsure if he wants to remain with the V-Battalion. Darren was considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. ---- Torgo *Torgo @ Wikipedia *Torgo @ Wikipedia ---- Torpedo *Torpedo @ Wikipedia *Torpedo @ Marvel Wiki ---- Torrent Torrent (Kendell Logan) is daughter of Wolverine and Storm, and was featured in What If...? #114, where Storm marries Wolverine and bears a daughter named Kendell alongside Storm. She lives on Earth-9811. Torrent has white hair like her mother, her skin is also black like her mother's skin. She has the ability to manipulate weather and she also has the ability to fly which resembles the abilities of her mother Storm. She also has some of her father's abilities. Torrent also has been seen in the X-Men animated series season four episode "One Man's Worth", showing her relationship with Wolverine. ---- Torso Torso, also known as Sister Death, is a member of the Sisters of Sin. A member of the Sisters of Sin, Torso was a young disciple of the Red Skull. Her physical age was accelerated into an adult, calling herself Sister Death because of her superhuman strength and endurance. She and her Sisters attacked Captain America but were defeated, and eventually restored to her natural age. However, soon after, she returned alongside the Sisters of Sin, this time as a younger adult. She and her sisters were once again defeated by Captain America. Torso has superhuman strength and endurance, and is well-trained in battle. However, because her mental age is that of a child, she is often easily defeated. She first appeared in Captain America #294-296 (June–August 1984), and was created by J.M. DeMatteis and Paul Neary. * Toth * Tower * Tower of Flower * Blake Tower Toxin * Toxin * Toxin (Symbiote) (Earth-616)‏‎ ---- * Tracer Tracksuit Draculas * Tracksuit Draculas (Earth-616)‏‎ ---- * Tracy Collins * Trader * Trance * Transonic * Trapper * Trapster * Trash * Bolivar Trask * Trask, Larry * Trauma * Judas Traveller (aka Doctor Traveller) * Lorelei Travis * Del Tremens * Tremolo * Tri-Sentinel * Tricephalous * Trick Shot * Trioccula * Triton Troll Troll is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Troll (Thunderbolts) Troll (Gunna Sijurvald) first appeared in Thunderbolts #145 (August 2010) and was created by writer Jeff Parker and artist Kevin Walker She has appeared as a regular character in Thunderbolts since issue #157, and has remained with the team since the title transitioned into Dark Avengers beginning with issue #175. Troll is the offspring of an Asgardian mother and Troll father.Thunderbolts #146 She was originally held prisoner in Asgard, until the Siege of Asgard destroyed her jail cell. Apprehended by the Thunderbolts, Troll was placed in a cell on The Raft despite protests by Valkyrie that she should be returned to Asgard. Thor also visited Troll in her jail cell to offer her a place at Asgard, but she rejected his offer telling him that she was not Asgardian.Thunderbolts #150 Recently, Troll was recruited to join their Beta team of the Thunderbolts nicknamed 'The Underbolts'.Thunderbolts #156 Troll has been shown to have superhuman strength, displayed by bending the metal bars on her jail cell and wielding a battle-axe that mortal men find impossible to lift. Troll (Ghost Rider) * Troll * Trump * Damian Tryp * Matsu'o Tsurayaba * Tuc Tuck Tuck is the partner of Death's Head from Marvel UK comics. She was created by Dan Abnett and Liam Sharp, and first appeared in Death's Head vol. 2 #3. Tuck is a Replicated Organic, an artificial human created on a planet called Lionheart. She was illegally created by a "tissue broker", who, fearing the authorities (all higher technology is forbidden), sold her to a brothel. She escaped and eventually joined Death's Head and his group of outlaws, and accompanied him on his complex travels through time and alternate universes. During an unspecified time she was intentionally infected by a (eventually harmless) strain of the "plague perfection" - a synthetic virus designed to target only replicated humans and cyborgs. The search produced nothing, as there is no cure. Tuck is a synthetic human, designed to be slightly superior to a normal human in physical abilities. She is skilled in stealth and combat using Medieval weapons. At one point she gains a powerful cosmic artifact called the Sapphire Lotus which boosts her strength and durability to many times greater than normal, and grants her the power to generate large amounts of energy. She later loses all but a small shard of this object, which still boosts her strength fivefold, and increases her athletic abilities and healing rate. * Tumbler Tundra [[wikipedia:File:tundramarvelcomics.jpg|thumb|left|Tundra on the cover of X-Man #40, July, 1998. Art by Chriscross.]] Tundra is a mystical spirit which inhabits an ever-growing mass of Canadian land in gargantuan semi-humanoid form, and is the enemy of the Inuit gods whom he trapped in another dimension. Tundra was the first of the Great Beasts confronted by Alpha Flight.wikipedia:Alpha Flight #1 Tundra was summoned through a mystic ritual in which a possessed vagabond traced a gigantic human shape in the barren land of Canada's Northwest Territories and then donned a metallic crown that summoned the spirit of Tundra. The vagabond's corpse animated, the land mimicking the corpse's movement until Tundra rose in the shape of a humanoid mass of earth. According to Shaman, Tundra was supposed to be controlled by the mind of the human who summoned him but because of the weakness of the vagabond summoning Tundra, Tundra's real personality quickly took over. Tundra's powers stem from the land itself. He can summon mosquitoes, hurl boulders from his body, increase his size by absorbing land mass, and is connected to the land so if he is injured, earthquake-style upheavals occur in the surrounding area. * Turac * Turbo * Turbojet (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) * Turner D. Century * Tusk * Tutinax * Tweedledope Twilight Twilight was character created by Marvel Comics for their Marvel 2099 run X-Nation 2099. This short-lived series only lasted six issues before being terminated. In the year 2099, President Doom contacted Cerebra of the X-Men 2099 to let her know about a recent prophecy about a Mutant messiah. She undertook the task of locating and training possible candidates and bringing them to Halo City, one of which was Twilight. Little is known about the girl before she arrived at Halo City, but she soon became a part of the teen group X-Nation. It was some time later that Avian decided to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the messiah for himself. He attacked the children and succeeded in capturing Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decided to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. At first, Twilight was unwilling to go but after she misheard a conversation between Cerebra and Sister Nicholas where she thought they were going to experiment on the children she agreed. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture. They were able to escape, but upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. Their home had been blown up by the Atlantean army and was being flooded. To add insult to injury, Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tried to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten, but Twilight was one of the few who implicitly didn't trust Exodus. The rest of the group joined her opinion when Exodus refused to save the human population of Halo City and they refused to be in service to him. Twilight tried to strike down the powerful mutant with her powers, but he was actually able to leave her "sphere of influence" unharmed. He struck back at her, nearly killing her if not for the magical intervention of Mademoiselle Strange. After Clarion sacrificed himself in the battle with Exodus, the rest of the kids were teleported away by Mlle Strange to face their uncertain futures. They travel to the Savage Land—the last inhabitable place on earth—and begin to form a society there. Twilight travels to Mars with December, Metalsmith, and several others to see if the red planet has any resources that can be used by the colonists. They get attacked by aliens and crash land, but make it to the Ares base. While there, the resident doctor tells them that lately their children had begun to be abducted at night by aliens called the "Takers". Later that night, Twilight goes missing so December and Metalsmith go looking for her, but are ambushed. Twilight returns on her own later and explains the origin of the Takers and also that the Phalanx were about to invade earth. Not knowing what to do, Twilight decides to stay with the Takers, and Metalsmith stays with her. But neither of them decide to tell this to December, who is left behind on Mars when the couple blasts off with the Takers, who fly towards the Phalanx mother ship. They, alongside the Takers, are successful in boarding the ship, but they meet an untimely fate. Down on earth, a robot left behind by Mister Fantastic named Franklin—who has had an enigmatic connection to the Phalanx since his creation—realizes that the Phalanx are evil. Downloading several needed programs, Franklin detonates the Phalanx ship with Twilight and Metalsmith still inside. Twilight was capable of generating a reality warping "sphere of influence" in which she could do many things including: fly, become intangible, teleport herself and others, cause things to burn, shrink, explode, melt, or reform in various ways. She also displayed a latent form of telepathy which Exodus was unable to eavesdrop on, but whether that was one of the reality warping feats or a different mutation is unknown. * Two-Gun Kid * Tygerstryke * Tyndar * Typeface * Typhoid * Typhoid Mary * Typhon * Tyr * Tyrak * Tyrannus * Tyrant References Marvel Comics characters: T, List of